Everett Maliszewski
Everett Maliszewski, known as Son_of_Orion, was an Alliance combat engineer turned C-SEC officer turned elite Hammer operative turned Alliance N5. Everett had a strong sense of justice, and he was convinced that he could help make the galaxy a little safer for law-abiding citizens. He fought in the Eden Prime War, and while he was psychologically sound, bringing up the war around him could cause some bad memories to resurface, dragging down his mood in an instant. History Everett served in the Alliance Marine Corps for eight years. His unit was the 1st Brigade, in the 2nd Mechanized Regiment, 5th Frontier Division. In the years before the Eden Prime War, Everett's unit guarded various colonies in the Skyllian Verge and Attican Traverse. During the war with the Geth, Everett received several commendations for his bravery, skill and professionalism. He was injured twice during the war, but neither was serious enough to keep him from returning to duty. Everett was honourably discharged in 2185 with the rank of Service Chief. Threads of Note Afternoon Arrival Stroll: Everett meets Asharia on the Citadel. A Krogan Walks Into A Bar: On advice from Murtag Kirok, Everett tries krogan food and batarian ale. It doesn't go well. The Rookie: Having joined the Paladins, Everett leaves the Citadel, heading to Taetrus. Allard Kyarlen shows him the ropes. After Asharia posts drunk to CDN, Everett gets in contact privately, asking to know what happened. (Unknown to him, Asharia has recently allowed Naaya vas Nedas to learn that she's a serial killer). Paladins: Light Above Paladins: The Price of Virtue: Allard contacts Maximillian van der Trask, who might be interested in acquiring some Paladins. Paladins: Shattered Bulwark: The Paladins are done on Taetrus. Paladins: Arisen: Recovery for Everett's commander in the aftermath. A Second Meeting of the Minds: Asharia and Everett meet on Asharia's birthday. Everett suggests that they enter a romantic partnership, but Asharia has reasons to decline. Paladins: New Arrival: Now working for Trask Interstellar. Who Goes There?: * WGT, chapter one An Offer: Everett stays the night with Elara T'Meyra, and they decide to form a partnership. Blink of an Eye: A routine security gig goes wrong for Everett and Elara when Eclipse jumps in...with messy results. It's good to have connections: Elara and Everett take refuge in the hold of the Judgement, meeting AEGIS for the first time. A Debt to Pay: Everett and Elara agree to assist in an Eclipse operation in return for cleared records. Reasons To Smile: Everett walks into Aphin's Place and finds Asharia, who wasn't in the mood for this right now. Reaper War Reaper War: Everett sends a message about his re-enlistment after the fall of Earth. Mirala replies. Shattered Apex: Everett is among the soldiers deployed for a mission to Armali, on recently-occupied Thessia. PM to Paroc: Back in touch with the Paladins. Post-War Maybe Fate Really Is A Thing: Everett shows up on the new CDN forum. The Big Blue Plain: On Thessia, as it rebuilds (polar city of Nartin, to be precise). Unrest on Tuchanka: Now on Tuchanka, in the midst of a tense situation. Marching Orders: Everett is off to fight in the Systems Alliance-Vies War of 2190. Category:Characters Category:Humans